Une soirée de Saint valentin
by bbpoule
Summary: Bella et Edward se sont fait posé un lapin par leurs rendez vous respectif mais ils b-vont bien vite remédier a ca...


_**OS St valentin !!**_

_**Ben oui aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin (oui une fête purement commerciale on sait mais moi je la fête quand même avec mon homme :p) et j'ai eu envie d'écrire une petit OS lemon pour aujourd'hui. Alors je ne sais pas s'il est de très grande qualité mais voilà je le post quand même.**_

_**Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve en bas !!**_

**POV Bella**

2 ans, ça faisait 2 ans que j'attendais que Jacob m'invite pour un rencart. Il m'avait appelé hier dans l'après-midi pour m'inviter ce soir diner dans un restaurant pour la Saint Valentin.

Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tout d'un coup il remarquait ma présence mais il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait flashé sur moi depuis longtemps mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas de peur de se ramasser. Risible en effet vu que je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui depuis tout ce temps.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais debout depuis une demi-heure devant ma penderie à me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir porter ce soir. Je n'ai jamais été une fana de mode et de shopping et là je regrettais de ne pas avoir écouté Alice quand elle voulait me trainer dans les centres commerciaux.

Je soupirais et décidais d'appeler ma meilleure amie pour qu'elle me vienne en aide, je savais que j'allais le regretter parce que elle allait vouloir me maquiller, me coiffer… tout ce dont j'avais horreur mais je voulais être parfaite pour ce soir.

J'attrapais mon téléphone et l'appelait.

-Hey Bella, chantonna t'elle, comment vas-tu ?

-Hey Alice, ça va. J'aurai besoin de toi ce soir.

-Ah ?

-Oui Jacob m'a invité à diner ce soir et je n'ai rien à me mettre et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider et venir chez moi maintenant ?

- Oh Bella c'est super, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Mer… Elle avait déjà raccroché.

15 minutes plus tard Alice entrait dans mon appartement.

-Voilà je t'ai trouvé une jolie petite robe noir décolletée mais elle sera parfaite.

-Alice tu sais bien que je déteste quand c'est décolleté.

-Ne discute pas et va l'enfiler tout de suite.

Je lui prenais la robe, de toute façon je n'avais pas trop le choix et je n'avais surtout plus le temps de négocier.

Une fois enfilée je retournais dans la chambre.

-Parfait. Dit Alice avec un immense sourire. Aller viens t'assoir ici, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux et de ton maquillage.

J'allais m'assoir sur la chaise devant elle et me laissais faire. Je savais qu'Alice était très douée pour ça et je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

Trente minutes plus tard j'étais prête. Je me regardais dans le miroir à pied qui se trouvait dans ma chambre et admirait le résultat.

Je portais une robe noir décolletée qui m'arrivait aux genoux (A/N : lien dans mon profil) et des escarpins noir, elle avait arrangé mes boucles qui tombaient en cascade dans mon dos et elle m'avait maquille de sorte à mettre mes yeux brun en valeur.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Je suis… jolie, merci Alice.

-De rien. Aller file tu vas être en retard à ton rencart

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, attrapais ma veste et mon sac et quittais l'appartement Alice le fermerait en partant elle avait un double de mes clefs.

Jacob m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant a 10 minutes en voiture de chez moi « le Romantique », Je trouvais ça mignon d'autant que nous étions le 14 février, jour de la St Valentin.

Je me garais dans le parking du restaurant et allait attendre devant le restaurant, j'arrivais pile a l'heure mais lui n'étais pas encore là. J'attendais 10 minutes avant de rentrer prendre un verra au bar en attendant qu'il arrive, il avait peut-être eu un contre temps qui l'empêchais d'être à l'heure…

**POV Edward**

Je n'en revenais pas, moi Edward Cullen j'avais réussi à prendre mon courage à deux mains et inviter la fille qui occupe tous mes fantasmes Tanya Denali. Elle travaillait dans l'entreprise de mon frère comme secrétaire.

Je l'avais rencontré a plusieurs reprise dans des soirées donnée par mon frère et ou j'étais d'ailleurs invité chaque fois. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé, juste aperçue et depuis je voulais l'inviter à diner.

Je m'étais rendu au bureau de mon frère et l'avait invité à diner le soir même, elle avait accepté.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais assis à ce bar en ce moment même en attendant qu'elle arrive.

J'étais assis au bar depuis 20 minutes quand une jeune femme brune se posait en soupirant à côté de moi, elle semblait tout aussi impatiente que moi car elle regardait régulièrement sa montre.

Après 15 minutes j'appelais Tanya pour savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas encore là.

-Tanya ou est-ce que tu es ?

-Oh Edward bonsoir, je suis désolé mais finalement mon époux est rentré plus tôt que prévu alors je n'ai pas pu me libéré pour ce soir mais on remet ca une autre fois si tu veux ?

-Que…Quoi ? Tu es mariée ?

-Eh bien oui pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu le savais et que ça ne te dérangeais pas ?

-Je l'ignorais mais tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ce genre d'histoire ne m'intéresse vraiment pas.

Je raccrochais en colère et déçu, je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'appelais le barman et lui demandais de me servir un whisky, il me fallait quelque chose de fort pour oublier tout ça. Le barman me servait mon verre et je remarquais que la jeune femme brune était toujours là et elle semblait de plus en plus déçue.

Elle devait s'être fait poser un lapin aussi visiblement. Je la regardais plus attentivement et me demandais comment pouvait ont posé un lapin a une fille aussi magnifique ?

D'habitude je ne m'intéressais qu'aux blondes, trouvant les brunes trop fade mais elle, elle était simplement sublime, elle avait de long cheveux brun bouclé qui lui tombait dans le dos, de magnifique yeux chocolat dans lesquels je me perdrais volontiers, une bouches pleine, un visage en forme de cœur… J'arrêtais ma contemplation quand elle se tournait vers moi sentant probablement mon regard sur elle. Elle me sourit timidement avant de se retourné et regardé une nouvelle fois sa montre, elle soupirait et attrapais sa veste.

-On vous a posé un lapin à vous aussi ? Lui demandais-je sans réfléchir.

-Euh… oui enfin il semblerait. C'est stupide, j'aurai du m'en douter, quel garçon pourrait m'inviter à sortir.

-Ce garçon ne doit pas être quelqu'un de bien pour planter une fille comme vous.

Elle rougit et je trouvais que ça la rendais encore plus jolie.

-Edward Cullen. Dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

-Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella. Me dit elle est me serrant la main.

Un courant électrique passais dans tout mon corps au moment où elle prit ma main mais je tentais de l'ignoré.

-Enchanté Bella, dis-je, que diriez-vous si je vous invitais à diner? J'avais réservé une table pour ce soir mais la fille que j'avais invité ne viendra pas et comme vous… enfin comme vous vous retrouvez seule aussi…

-C'est d'accord. Me sourit-elle en rougissant.

Je la trouvais de plus en plus craquante.

Une serveuse nous mena jusqu'à notre table, non sans me jeté des regards aguicheur mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

On s'installait et quelques minutes passaient avant que je prenne la parole.

-Alors Bella qui est l'idiot qui a osé te planté comme ça ?

Elle rougissait et baissait la tête trouvant tout à coup ses ongles très intéressant.

-Et bien il s'appelle Jacob, il est dans la même faculté que moi, on a quelque cours en commun et… c'est idiot mais je suis tombé amoureuse de lui et ça fait 2 ans maintenant que… enfin c'était a sens unique parce que je ne pensais qu'il ne me remarquerais jamais, je suis si insignifiante…Mais Hier il m'a invité à diner ce soir, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait remarqué depuis un moment mais qu'il n'osais pas faire le premier pas, j'étais aux anges ensuite, oubliant compétemment sa réputation et j'ai accepté et la suite tu la connais.

-Quel idiot.

-Oui enfin j'aurai peut-être dû me méfier. Et toi j'ai entendu ta conversation téléphonique tout à l'heure…

-Oui j'ai invité la secrétaire de mon frère à diner et elle était mariée, ce que j'ignorais complètement. Mais je ne le regrette pas sans ca je n'aurai jamais pu faire ta connaissance. Dis-je en souriant.

Elle sourit et la serveuse arrivait, elle me regardait en souriant.

-Avez-vous choisis ce que vous voulez manger ? Dit-elle sans même jeté un regard a Bella.

-Bella ?

-Oh euh… des raviolis aux champignons et un coca s'il vous plait.

-Et vous monsieur ?

-Je prendrais la même chose merci.

Elle nous repris les menu et partir vers les cuisine.

-Je crois que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil et qu'elle te drague. Me chuchota Bella.

-Oh et bien elle se fatigue pour rien je crois. Dis-je en la fixant. Quel genre d'étude fais-tu ?

-Journalisme, je suis en dernière année. Et toi que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Je suis musicien. (A/N : évidemment quoi d'autres pour Edward ?) J'enseigne le piano dans un conservatoire.

-Oh… J'ai toujours rêvé savoir jouer du piano, j'adore la musique classique.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ma mère a eu un période où elle adorait ça et elle m'a contaminé je crois.

Elle me sourit. Cette fille était géniale, en plus d'être jolie elle était intelligente et avait de très bons gouts musicaux.

-Et bien ça nous fait un point commun. Tu habites sur le campus de ton université ?

-Non j'ai un petit appartement a 10 minutes d'ici.

La serveuse arriva avec nos plats.

-Je peux faire quelque chose d'autres pour vous ? Me demanda-t-elle pleine de sous-entendu.

Bella manquais de s'étranglé avec son coca et la serveuse là regardais avec dédain.

-Non ça ira merci. Répondis-je poliment.

Elle repartit et je me tournais vers Bella qui toussait légèrement.

-Est-ce que ca va ?

-Oui…Oui merci.

Je lui souris et elle rougit de nouveau, si je ne me retenais pas je lui sauterais dessus ici même.

Je commençais à manger en souriant à Bella. Elle était vraiment magnifique, je ne l'avais pas remarqué au départ, trop occupé à attendre cette Tanya, mais quand je lui ai adressé la parole Tanya était déjà très loin dans mon esprit, elle semblait même fade a coter de Bella qui était plus que magnifique.

Nous terminons notre plat et la serveuse était déjà là.

-Désirez-vous un dessert ?

-Non ça ira merci, Bella ?

-Non merci.

-Vous pouvez nous apporté l'addition merci.

Elle partit et revint 5 minutes plus tard avec l'addition. En ouvrant le carnet je vis qu'elle avait glissé son numéro avec, je secouais la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda Bella.

-Elle m'a laissé son numéro de téléphone.

-Oh, tu devrais peut être le garder.

-Non, je préfère les brunes aux yeux chocolat. Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Elle rougit de nouveau.

-J'en ai pour combien ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-L'addition ? Je dois combien ?

-Bella c'est moi qui t'invite.

-Non je ne peux pas accepter on ne se connait pas et…

-Bella c'est moi qui t'ai invité il me semble et puis j'ai adoré faire ta connaissance.

-Mais…

-N'essaye pas d'insister je t'invite.

-Merci. Dit-elle gênée.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

On se levait et je lui tendis mon bras, elle le prenait en rougissant. Elle allait vraiment me rendre dingue.

Arriver devant sa voiture, je me tournais vers elle et elle me parla.

-Bon et bien… Merci. Grace à toi cette soirée n'a pas été la pire de mon existence. Me dit en souriant.

-Merci a toi d'avoir accepté mon invitation, j'ai vraiment passer un agréable moment.

Elle rougit et cette fois je ne me retins plus, je m'avançais un peu plus vers elle, posait ma mais sur son visage et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

De nouveau ce courant électrique me traversa et je n'avais qu'une envie, approfondir le baiser. Bella me devança et passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inferieur, j'entrouvrais la bouche et sa langue glissa sur la mienne dans une danse sensuelle. Je me collais plus a elle et elle agrippa ma nuque étouffant un gémissement dans ma bouche. Je la serais un peu plus mais il fallait que je me contrôle au risque de la prendre sur cette voiture. A contre cœur je me séparais de ses lèvres mais ne la lâchait pas pour autant.

Elle me fixa en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, mon dieu qu'elle était sexy.

-Je…Je me demandais…enfin je voulais savoir si… Si ça te dirai de venir prendre un verre chez moi ? Elle rougissait et baissai la tête.

-Tu es sur ? Enfin je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de m'inviter…

-Non j'en ai envie.

-Très bien alors je te suis en voiture.

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de ma dirigé vers ma voiture.

**POV Bella**

Je n'en revenais pas, je venais d'inviter Edward chez moi. Je pensais vivre la pire soirée de ma vie mais j'avais rencontré Edward et plus rien n'avait compté. Jacob… Comment avais pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil ? Il ne faisait même pas le poids d'Edward.

Il était a coupé le souffle tout simplement.

J'avais pensé qu'il m'avait invité par pitié et parce que il s'était fait planté par une fille mais nous avions passé un agréable moment et Edward semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

Le baiser que nous avions échangé contre ma voiture avait été explosif. Des milliers de papillons s'était envolé dans mon bas ventre et c'est ce qui m'avait poussé à l'invité prendre un dernier verre.

Je me garais devant mon immeuble et sortais de ma voiture, Edward se garait également et venais me rejoindre.

Je me mordais la lèvre nerveuse, je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de chose, en réalité je n'avais eu que un copain et ça remontais a l'époque du lycée, il avait été mon premier en tout mais un fois nos diplôme en poches nous étions partit chacun de notre côté. Edward était le premier en 4 ans.

-Bella si tu n'a plus envie que je monte, il n'y a pas de problème, je te donne mon numéro et on se fera une autre sortie…

-Non vient montons.

Il me prit la main et je l'entrainais à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. J'habitais au première étage alors je l'entrainai dans l'escalier et j'ouvrais ma porte.

-Voilà c'est chez moi, ce n'est pas très grand mais je m'y plais. Dis-je en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-C'est très joli. Dit-il en regardant avec un sourire en coin.

Mes joues me brulaient une fois de plus.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Une bière ?

-Une bière ce sera parfait.

J'allais chercher 2 bières dans le frigo et lui en tendait une. On allait s'installer dans le canapé.

On se regardait tous les deux en souriant mais nous étions mal à l'aise.

Il finit sa bière et se leva, je me levais aussi.

-Bon et bien merci pour la bière.

-Merci d'avoir accepté de monter.

Nous nous dévisagions un moment ne sachant pas comment se comporté. Je décidais de prendre les devants pour une fois, je m'approchais de lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il réagit directement et nos lèvres se mouvaient ensemble. Il passait ses mains autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de son corps et je passais mes mains autour de sa nuque. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre et j'ouvrais les lèvres pour approfondir notre baiser. J'agrippais ses cheveux et me collait encore plus à lui et je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon bas ventre. Il remonta ses mains jusque sur ma nuque et les redescendais pour empoigné les fesses et me soulever, mes jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille et je commençais à mouvoir mon bassin contre lui.

-Bella… Grogna-t-il.

Il quittait mes lèvres pour les descendre le long de ma mâchoire et lécher mou cou. Un gémissement m'échappa.

-Ou est ta chambre. Me demanda-t-il en mordillant mon cou.

-Au b... au bout du couloir… la porte de droite. J'avais tout mal a parler et avoir les idées claires quand sa bouche se trouvait sur mon cou.

Je le sentis se déplacé vers la chambre, il ouvrit la porte, entra et la ferma avec son pied. Il me déposait sur mon lit se calant entre mes cuisses.

-Tu es magnifique tu sais ? N'en doute jamais. Me dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je posais mes lèvres de nouveau sur les siennes. Il fit glisser sa main le long de ma mâchoire, mon cou et la posa sur ma poitrine, il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et me regardant, me demandant silencieusement si je voulais aller jusqu'au bout. Je roulais du bassin contre lui pour lui faire comprendre à quel point j'étais d'accord.

Il fit rouler mon mamelon déjà durci entre ses doigts avant de faire descendre lentement sa main vers mon ventre, ma hanche, le long de ma cuisse, il plaça sa main dans le creux de mon genou et fi une légère pression pour me faire plier mon genou. Je le remontais contre sa hanche et ses doigt descendirent le long de ma cuisse lentement jusque dans l'aine, il caressait quelques instant cette zone avant de venir caresser tout aussi doucement mon clitoris au travers de mon shorty.

-Edward… dis-je en gémissant.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de descendre sa bouche, traçant une ligne imaginaire sur mon cou, ma poitrine et mon ventre, il passait ses mains sous les bords de mon shorty pour le faire descendre lentement en déposant au passage des baisers sur mes cuisses et mes jambes.

Il balança mon sous-vêtements dans la pièce et vient se rallonger à mes coté. Ses doigts faisaient des cercles sur mon genou, puis doucement ils descendais le long de ma cuisse pour venir caresser mes plis intime et glisser 2 deux en moi. J'arquais le dos et gémissait son prénom. Il faisait des va et viens en faisant avec son pouce des cercles sur mon clitoris.

-Edward je vais…

Il accéléra le mouvement et mon orgasme me frappa envoyant des milliers de décharge dans mon bas ventre.

Une fois l'orgasme passé il retira ses doigts et m'embrassa tendrement.

-tu es encore plus magnifique à ton apogée. Me murmura-t-il.

Je tentais de reprendre mes esprit, ça avait été waouh alors qu'il n'avait utilisé que ses doigts. Ce mec était doué.

Je me redressais et le poussait sur le dos pour m'assoir a califourchon sur lui.

-A mon tour maintenant. Lui dis en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

**POV Edward**

Cette fille était une déesse, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Elle se redressa sur moi pour enlever sa robe et je pouvais voir le corps magnifique qu'elle avait. Des seins ni trop petit, ni trop gros, une taille fine et un ventre plat. Elle était à coupe le souffle.

Elle remarqua que je la détaillais et rougis.

-Tu es magnifique Bella.

Je me repartais je le savais mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui dire à quel point je la trouvais désirable et belle.

Elle rougit de nouveau et elle se pencha pour s'emparer de mes lèvres tout en déboutonnant ma chemise. Elle passait ses mains sur mon torse et le long de mes abdos. Ses commencèrent a descendre doucement le long de mon torse, elle passa sa langue autour de mon nombril envoyant des décharges électriques directement dans mon sexe déjà très dur et douloureux. Elle s'arrêta au-dessus de la boucle de ma ceinture. Elle se redressa en se mordillant la lèvre inferieur, Dieu qu'elle était sexy quand elle faisait ca surtout à cet instant. Ses doigts défirent ma ceinture et elle fit glisser mon pantalon et mon boxer le long de mes jambes et les envoya à terre. Elle revient s'assoir entre mes jambes et se pencha au-dessus de mon sexe fièrement dressé.

-Bella tu….

-Sssshhht.

Elle saisit mon membre dans sa main et passa un coup de langue sur sa longueur.

Ma tête retomba violemment sur l'oreiller, elle allait me tuer.

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon gland puis descendre le long de mon sexe, elle faisait de délicieux va et vient avec mon sexe dans sa merveilleuse bouche et je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

Sa main se joignit au mouvement. Je sentais que je n'allais plus tarder alors je tentais de la repousser mais elle résista.

-Bella… arrête je…

Elle accéléra le mouvement et c'est dans un râle de plaisir que je me déversais dans sa bouche.

Divin il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

-Merci. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle se rallongeait contre mon flan.

-Ce fut un plaisir. Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre, puis langoureux, elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi et mon sexe se redressa de nouveau. Je commençais à caresser son flanc puis ses fesses. Elle rompit le baiser et se pencha vers sa table de chevet pour saisir une boite de préservatif.

-Ne pense pas que je fais souvent ce genre de chose mais une amie s'muse a en glisser dans mes tiroirs au cas où. Dit-elle timidement.

-Je ne pense rien du tout.

Et c'était vrai, je ne la connaissais pas plus que ça mais je pouvais jurer que Bella était le genre de fille qui n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement aux hommes. Pourtant elle était nue sur son lit avec moi.

Elle prit un préservatif, déchira l'emballage et me regarda en rougissant.

-Je ne sais pas… enfin je n'ai jamais… mis un préservatif, ça semble stupide mais…

-Ce n'est rien.

Je lui pris des mains et l'enroulais sur mon sexe puis je me positionnais au-dessus d'elle encrant mon regard dans le sien, je posais un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres avant de glisser en elle en gémissant.

Je commençais de lent va et viens, c'était si bon, elle était si étroite, elle mouvait ses hanches contre les miennes, essayant de me faire accélérer mais je ne cédais pas. J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour comme on ne lui avait jamais fait, je voulais qu'elle se souvienne à tout jamais de ce moment. C'était la fille la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais connu et je voulais la traiter comme une déesse.

-Edward…Gémit elle. Plus vite…s'il te plait.

-Ssshhhut ma belle, on a le temps, on a la nuit devant nous pourquoi devrions nous nous pressé ?

Je caressais ses joues rosie de mes pouces, je ne voulais pas la lâché des yeux, je voulais que son visage soit gravé dans mon esprit.

J'augmentais légèrement la cadence.

-Edward…

Elle était proche je le sentais alors je passais ma main entre nos deux corps pour aller caresser sont petit paquet de nerfs.

Ses parois se resserrent et son corps convulsa, et vision de son visage dans la jouissance me fit jouir a mon tour.

J'embrassais son front, ses joues, son nez et enfin ses lèvres avant de rouler sur le coter l'attirant contre moi, je tirai la couverture sur nous et déposais un baiser sur son crâne.

Aucun de nous ne parlait, il faisait calme et c'était agréable, j'espérais que, comme moi, ce moment avait été fabuleux pour Bella.

Sa respiration devint régulière et je sus qu'elle était tombée endormie, je respirais sa délicieuse odeur avant de plonger moi aussi dans le sommeil.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà !!**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? C'est la première fois que j'écris un one shot mais voilà l'idée m'est passé par la tête et je me suis dit pourquoi pas alors je me suis lancée et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu.**_

_**Une review c'est presque aussi bien que le resto qui m'attend ce soir avec mon namoureux… (J'ai bien dit presque hein)**_

_**Voilà moi je vous laisse, je vais aller me préparé pour la soirée en tête à tête avec mon homme (ben oui ca fait un bail quand même)**_

* * *

_**Pour celles qui lisent « entre nous » je vous promets que le prochain chapitre ne va plus trainer, mais voilà j'ai un mariage a préparé, c'est la dernière ligne droite alors j'ai encore plus de mal pour trouver un moment pour écrire alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ;)**_

_**Bise, Sabrina.**_


End file.
